Hecarim/Strategy
Skill Usage * benefits from all movement speed bonuses, including those provided by boots (Movement speed 1 provides +25, 2 is +45, 3 is +60, 5 is +105), (+27%, 35% with ), , (+25% only with ) and (up to +75%). ** deals more damage based on the distance traveled. Try using or summoner spells such as or to maximize this damage. ** There are also Nimble and Wanderer masteries, Swiftness runes and the Crest of Flowing Water buff on Twisted Treeline (+30%). *** HOWEVER, raw movement speed in the range of 415–490 suffers an 80% multiplier, and raw movement speed beyond 490 suffers a 50% multiplier. See Movement speed for further information. **** Therefore, it is probably better to simply build AD instead of getting movement speed buffs, simply for the better AD per gold ratio(s). **** As a rule of thumb, having at least one movement speed item would be very efficient, two is optional and any above is considered cost inefficient. * can cast while moving, making it good for harassing melee champions, chasing enemies, and hit-and-run tactics. ** Be sure to use at least once before ending , since the bonus movement speed gives you more damage. * restores health when nearby enemies take damage, including damage dealt by allies. Cast this during a large fight to maximize survivability. * When jungling as Hecarim, be sure to use while is active, to gain a small burst of healing. * Slow effects significantly reduce damage output if you build him with high movement speed. and tenacity help to combat this. * applies on-hit effects and also damages turrets, try to combine it with or to maximize its damage. * Be sure to activate just before using whenever possible: ** gains bonus damage from the distance traveled during . ** can use knockback immediately after the forced flee from to knock an enemy even closer to or farther away from his team. * can be used for avoiding many on-hit disable, like , with the right timing. Build Usage *Because Hecarim is weak against high sustained damage, consider a Warden's Mail against sustained autoattack damage or a Negatron Cloak against sustained magic damage. * While defensive boots may be necessary for Hecarim in most games, being a melee AD character, in games where can afford to build more offensively, his passive makes an offensive alternative to or . ** has more limited usefulness because can use to effectively traverse the map without them and entering combat nullifies their bonus movement speed; however, they can still provide an extra burst of damage on your first attack. * synergizes with and burst damage tendencies in general. * Despite the virtues of building bonus movement speed on , it isn't necessary to stack movement speed on him. Even with only a couple bonus movement speed items, can get a large bonus from runes, masteries, , and support champions with haste abilities such as or anyone holding . * heals based off of all damage dealt to enemies from any source. boosts this healing. * Since returns health off of ANY damage done to enemies while it is active, makes a better-than-usual item, essentially granting up to a bonus 52.5 health regen/5 seconds for each nearby enemy champion (with enemy minion health drained being capped) for 4 seconds, in addition to the bonus armor and health. * is an excellent mid game item for Hecarim, as all the stats it provides are greatly beneficial to him, making it very cost effective. ** Getting an early is a common build path on Hecarim. Recommended builds Countering * is a powerful AoE threat, especially in the later stages of the game. Try to prevent him from itemizing. In addition, spreading out will reduce his effectiveness by preventing him from terrifying your team with , mitigating the constant AoE damage Hecarim can deal with , and decreasing the amount of sustain he can gain from . * grants very high sustainability, but has a fairly lengthy cooldown and a short duration. Consider using burst damage or waiting for to time out before targeting him. * may attempt to land behind you with and/or to push you towards the rest of his team. Try to away or position yourself so that this is not a possibility. * Powerful slows, such as , , or can completely nullify the damage bonus from and prevent Hecarim from engaging with . * is exceptionally weak at dueling against most champions early game, so he is susceptible to early invades from the opposing jungler. He is also incredibly reliant on , which can especially hinder his clear times should he lose the buff. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DVGJm-u6To Category:Champion strategies